


You're the one (who turned my world upside down)

by Saskush



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Party, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskush/pseuds/Saskush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa, also known as Heda, is 17 and Polis High Schools badass. <br/>The students fear and love her. Every girl wants to be like her – <br/>or to be fucked by her but since she’s dating Costia, girls don’t get fucked by her - as far as Costia knows).</p>
<p>Clarke, friends call her Princess, just turned 22 and is assigned<br/> to Polis High School as a English and Arts Teacher. <br/>She’s engaged to her High School sweetheart Finn and is happy – as far as she knows. </p>
<p>or the High School AU about a teacher and a student who crash into each others worlds.</p>
<p>(First try at a FanFiction / POV changes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Going to High School…Again (C)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from Germany and my english may not be the best. But I hope you give this FanFiction a try anyway. I try to update every week. The first chapter is Clarkes POV, second will be Lexa. Have fun and leave comments (please point out mistakes!)
> 
> Saskush :)

„Clarke I swear if you don’t calm down I‘ll be right over and hit you with your dumb Shakespear guy books!!“   
This is the way of Raven Reyes to help people calm – it doesn’t help.  
  
Clarke is sitting on her bathroom floor, phone clung between her ear and shoulder, breathing heavily into it.  
  
„I-I .. doo-on’t … wanna go…“   
Talking is difficult. She is about to have a panic attack. She knows, but she can’t help herself, she never can.  
  
„Okay Clarke. Where is Finn? Should I call him? You know I will. No wait fuck off. I’m coming, just hold on and   
try to breath in and out and in and out, you know what I mean. Or don’t you? Yeah yes you know.“   
  
She wants to laugh, but she can’t. Raven is just being Raven, a great friend who is a genius, but gets really   
clueless when people are feeling bad. They have known eachother since High School, after that went to college together.  
Clarkes other best friend is Octavia. Octavia is a little bit younger than Claven   
(Raven is 100% sure Claven would be their ship name if they were famous),   
but still is their best friend and drink buddy even if she isn’t allowed to drink - legally…  
  
_Where’s Finn?_ Clarke is trying to breathe and think normally, she remembers Finn getting out of bed to work,  
wishing her good luck and pressing a kiss to her forehead – like he always does.   
  
  
Lifting herself up from the cold bathroom floor, Clarke stumbles into the kitchen. Heart beating fast into her chest.  
_You got this Griffin, you’ve handled worse than this.  
_ She puts her phone done on the counter, pours herself a glass of water, takes a look at the clock and drinks some water.   
  
  
„Griffin, are you still there? I’ll be there in 2 minutes. Okay make it 4, I need a little bit to climb that stupid stairs or   
did you call the house administration yet about the broken elevator like I told you to do?“ __  
  
„Raven, I didn’t.“ Her breathing is slowing down, finally, she can take one deep breath and relax a little bit.   
„Wow three words without stuttering, that’s great! I’m such a genius at handling this shit.“   
She can imagine Ravens self-impressed smile.  
  
Clarke grumbles. There is only one person who loves Raven more than Clarke does – and it is Raven.    
  
„Okay I’m right in front of you fancy apartment. See you soon, Princess!“ Raven hangs up.  
  
After unlocking the door Clarke sits down on their couch. Raven is right, she’s living a fancy good life.   
Her apartment with Finn is huge and near the city, their having a great view over the Grounders Park,   
but also they have no trouble seeing the Ark Stadion.   
Both their parents are loaded with money, so they have no problem with giving some to their children.   
  
The door opens and seconds later Raven flops next to Clarke releasing her out of her thoughts, putting one arm around her.   
„You know, you should call this janitor if you still want me to visit!“  
  
Clarke lets out a snort and cuddles into Raven, she’s definitely feeling better having someone right beside her.  
“I’m not quite sure why it almost happened. You know? I’m excited for this new job; I want to teach these teenagers something.  
I just had a bad feeling that something will happen and I won’t have any control about it...”  
  
“Like tripping over something and students putting it on Youtube? Because this would be a cool Raven thing.”   
Clarke tries her best not to laugh, but she fails absolutely.   
  
“Yeah Raven I remember you putting up that video of Ms Green and getting suspended from school for 2 days-”   
Her blue eyes are shining, her smile is almost without concern.  
  
“Totally worth it.. So are you ready to leave soon? I can take you and pick you up later” Raven offers.

“No I’m totally fine driving myself. They didn’t call me ‘Space Race Girl’ for fun.” The blonde smirks.  
  
“And we don’t call you Princess for fun. Okay mostly we do, but you are such a little cute princess aren’t you?”   
Raven says in a childlike voice while pinching Clarke’s cheek.  
  
“Okay you can leave now. Thanks for the comfort!” Clarke pushes Raven up from the couch,   
shoves her through the door and closes it behind her.

“SO THAT’S HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE WHO JUST GAVE YOU ALL YOU NEEDED? GONNA REMIND THAT”   
Raven speaks extremely loud, so (hopefully) every neighbour hears it.  
  
                                                                                                          **_________________**

So there it is. Polis High School. Clarke is excited to be back, this place is filled with memories.  
   
She remembers kissing Finn for the first time behind the trees so nobody could see them.   
She remembers feeling butterflies while kissing him, when she kisses him now she doesn’t feel butterflies – but that’s normal, she tells herself.  
She remembers getting into a fight with Jasper about something really stupid, nevertheless she wanted to punch him, but Raven interrupted quickly.   
She remembers smoking her first joint behind the gym hall with Raven, Monty and Jasper.   
They nearly got caught, but somehow they managed to get away before Ms Green saw them.  
  
Clarke snaps out of her thoughts by her phone. Four new messages.  
  
**Finn♥** (7:34am) – Hey princess. I’m proud that those students will call you Misses Collins one day. Text me as soon as you can. Good luck!  
  
She responds quickly.  
  
**Clarke** (7:36am) – Hey Skywalker. Thanks! I’m going in now and meet Mister Kane. Love you.   
  
**Oisthebest** @ PowerPuffGirls: We’re back bitches! At least Clarke is back at Polis. I miss that good old school. Clarke, kick some asses, but don’t get fired.  
  
**Rayisevenbetter** @PowerPuffGirls: O, you’re not supposed to support Clarke in kicking her students. Clarke, don’t kick some asses, just focus on everything but kicking asses okay?   
  
**Oisthebest** @PowerPuffGirls: Clarke should kick asses, considering that this will make the students respect her. I heard there’s this girl everybody loves and fears. Kick her ass. Gotta go. Text if you can.  
  
**Clarke** @ PowerPuffGirls: I’m sorry O but I won’t kick any asses. I will report as fast as I can. Griffin Over.

Clarke turns off her phone, so nothing can go wrong. The walk through the school is familiar and soon she is in front of the principal’s office. Marcus Kane was once Clarkes Art teacher.   
Before High School Clarke was 100% sure she would be a doctor like her mother, but Marcus Kane opened her heart to Art and suddenly she wanted to open hearts to Art as well.   
  
She knocks on the door and hears a muffled sound from inside which sounds like “Come in”. After taking a deep breath she opens the door and sees her former Art teacher sitting at a desk, working on some papers.   
When he looks up from his works a huge smile is plastered on his face.  
He quickly gets up and approaches Clarke.  
  
“Wow look at you. You have become a woman!” He smiles softly at her.  
   
Clarke smirks, “That is what happens after turning 21!” She couldn’t hold back that one.  
  
“Still the same cheeky girl I know.” Marcus lets out a chuckle and moves back to sit down at his desk. “Please sit down. I have to tell some things that changed after you left Polis High School.”  
  
She sits down and she notices that Marcus Kane didn’t change a lot through the past six years. He is wearing his beard and hairs slightly longer, a few grey hairs between his brown.   
  
“So let’s start with the most important thing first. This is your contract for the next year, you just have to sign here and you’re a official teacher at Polis High School” He puts a sheet of paper in front of her. After reading roughly through it Clarke signs it and gives it right back to Marcus.  
  
“We, the teachers, usually call each other by our first name, if that’s okay with you?”  
  
Clarke nods, “Yeah no problem.” _I really don’t mind calling Mister Kane Marcus, but calling Misses Green Indra is kind of weird._  
  
“The rules haven’t changed since you left. No kissing in the hallways is still a thing.” He gives Clarke a wink and she feels her cheek slightly changing colours. She remembers making out with Finn between breaks and getting caught by Mister Kane.   
Marcus continues, “Also you should know that we have a student who gets called ‘Heda’, we have no idea what it means, but the students adore or fear her. Her real name is Lexa and if she respects you, the others also will. She is in your class after lunch break. Sometimes she’s a handful, but she is very smart. You don’t really have to worry about it. Just try to get along with her and everything will work out.” He gives her an assuring smile.   
  
“That’s it? I’m quite excited to go, start working.” Clarke responses.  
  
“Yes that’s it. Here are the keys to your classroom 214.” He lays the keys in her hands. “Feel free to colour it, if you want”

                                                                                                _________________  
  
A few students are in the hallways now, looking at Clarke like she has fallen from the sky.   
Walking through the halls she sees a lot of couples holding hands. _How to they keep it there?_  
She remembers sneaking out of class to have a little bit fun with Finn. They were horny all the time.  
Getting lost in her thoughts she bumps into someone.  
“Oh I’m really sorry. I should have watched!” Clarke apologizes, when she looks up her eyes locks on Indra Green.  
  
“It’s is indeed true that you’re now a teacher at Polis High School.” Indra states coldly.  
Clarke straightens up, she isn’t a student anymore and she isn’t scared of Indra Green anymore – she tries to tell herself, because that woman is intimidating.   
“Yes Misses Green, I mean Indra, I’m the new Art and English Teacher”, Clarke responds casually.

“Tell Octavia not to be late for kickboxing.” And with that Indra leaves.  
  
Indra is a sports teacher. Octavia and Indra have bonded over kickboxing.  
 Even after Octavia has graduated Indra still trains her.   
Octavia calls her ‘her mentor’.  
Raven and Clarke don’t try to argue her anymore.  
  
Making her way over to her classroom, Clarke hears a lot of students murmuring about “who dat blonde beauty is”.   
Some boys shout hottie or sexy after hear, she tries to save those faces in her brain. With a little bit of luck they will have her as a teacher.  
  
When she reaches her classroom she unlocks the door. She is just about to get in when a stern voice calls out “Shof op” and suddenly everything is quiet.   
She tries to localize the voice, but can’t. So she lets it go and focuses back on her classroom.   
  
The classroom is white and clean. Too white and too clean for Clarke. She decides she will paint the walls with some students.

 

                                                                                   _____________

Lunch break comes too soon for Clarke. Her first classes went very well and the students liked her so far.   
She wanted to get to know the students and managed to get a lot of information about Polis High School.  
  
Echo told her that there are different groups around Polis. For example Echo belongs to the Grounders.   
They are mostly kids who are athletes and live near Grounders Park.   
  
Then there are Arkers like Wick. They are all over mechanics and live around Ark Stadion.   
  
Roan is an Azgeda. They mostly live outside of town and are really into doing nothing, because they are rich.   
Roan’s mother Nia is a politician.   
  
There are a lot of other groups, which Clarke can’t recall. She just knows that there were fights between the different groups until ‘Heda’ came along and united all of them. Now there aren’t any fights anymore.   
  
Clarke sits next to Bellamy Blake, Octavia's older brother, a good friend and also a teacher at Polis. Clarke is quite relieved that she knows someone here except Indra and Marcus.   
  
“How it is going Princess?” He asks while taking a big bite from his sandwich.  
  
“Really good. Students are cool so far. But I have to admit that I’m kind of nervous...”  
  
Bellamy raises an eyebrow, “And why is that?”  
  
“Everybody keeps talking about this Lexa girl and she happens to be in my class right after lunchbreak.” Clarke lets out a sigh and eats a bit of her salad.  
  
“Oh” Bellamy pads her back, “You don’t have to be nervous. She’s just another girl. Maybe she seems like a badass, but she only wants what is best for the students. If you don’t harm anyone there shouldn’t be a problem”  
  
Clarke nods and changes the subject. They have a easy conversation over lunch.   
When the bell rings, Clarke can feel her stomach swirling.   
  
_Griffin you got this._ She reassures herself and makes her way to her classroom...  



	2. Between Lexa and Heda (L)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter from Lexas POV. I hope you enjoy it :)  
> This one is a little bit longer as the first.  
> I try to make the chapters longer, getting further into the story.  
> Next update will be as soon as possible !
> 
> P.S: ( I just started writing on Chapter 3)

She wakes up to the smell of coffee. Costia sits at her desk, only dressed in a huge shirt and her underwear.  
Beside her are two mugs of coffees, Costia always wakes up before the alarm goes off and makes some coffee.  
  
Lexa sits up, stretching herself. Costia hears that Lexa is waking up, turns around, having a smile on her face.  
“Good morning, Lexa”, she gets up, sits down beside Lexa and presses her one mug in the hand.  
  
“Morning, Costia”, Lexa gives her a small kiss and leans back in bed, while sipping at her coffee.  
Costia knows that Lexa likes her coffee black, while Lexa knows that Costia likes her coffee extremely sweet.  
Four sugars, Lexa is sure that it is unhealthy, but Costia doesn’t care.  
  
“What time is it?” Lexa asks.  


Costia responds, “Around 6 am. I’m sorry I woke you this early, but I couldn’t sleep anymore.”  
  
Lexa lets out a groan. She hates waking up too early with nothing to do.  
They drink their coffee in silence, Costia is quite, because Lexa isn’t a morning person.  
Lexa needs her coffee and a morning run to feel like herself.  
  
When Lexa is done drinking her coffee, she gets up to put on her jogging bra and some shorts.  
Costia is watching her and can’t help but get slightly aroused at seeing Lexas toned abs.  
She strides over to the brunette and puts her arms around her.  
  
“Maybe you could skip the jogging and we could do some other kind of sports?” Costia whispers into Lexa ears while touching her stomach.  
  
Lexa turns around and looks into Costia brown eyes. “Cos, I feel like taking a run. Later okay?”  
  
Costia eyes sadden, still she pulls her hands away from her girlfriend.  
“Okay. I will mark your words”, Costia gives Lexa a chaste kiss and lets her go.  
  
Lexa runs down the stairs, when she notices Lincoln in the kitchen.  
Her older brother took care of Lexa and their younger brother Aden, after their mother died.  
Their father Gustus buried himself into work to avoid grieving for Alexandria Woods.  
  
“Good morning, Lex.” Only a few people are allowed to call her that, her brothers, her cousin Anya and her father.  
Even Costia isn’t allowed to call her Lex.  
  
“Morning Lincoln. I’m going for my run. Care to join?” Lexa grabs her running shoes and starts lacing them.  
“Nope, got to wake Aden soon and then I have to head to school myself. There’s a new Arts teacher, I’m kind of excited to meet her.”  
He turns around and tosses Lexa a bottle of water, Lexa catches it easily.  
Lincoln works as an Arts teacher at Polis High School.  
When he first was assigned to Polis High School it was a little bit weird for both of them, but Polis High School is kind of huge, so they don’t get to see each other very often.  
  
“Okay. Costia is upstairs.”  
  
“I’m aware.” Lincoln smirks at Lexa. “The walls are thin, Lex.”  
  
Lexa chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, “Sorry, see you after school”  
  
The communication between the Woods was always cut short, because they didn’t need many words to disclose themselves.  
Something they have learned very early by watching the interactions between their parents.  
  
The brunette runs to Grounders Park which isn’t far away and it is beautiful.  
It is huge, but Lexa almost spent every day of her childhood there, so she knows her way around.  
  
While jogging around she remembers the time when she was 8 years old and played football with Lincoln,  
he didn’t catch the ball, instead it hit a beautiful brown skinned girl – Costia.  
She remembers catching her first proper look at Costia while apologizing.  
Black curly long hair and deep brown eyes.  
She remembers becoming friends with Costia and playing with her all the time at Grounders Park. Soon there were a lot of other kids who played along them.  
She remembers Costia starting to cry almost eight months ago, because she had fallen in love with Lexa and couldn’t stand it anymore seeing how Lexa fucked every girl who was pretty enough.  
She remembers kissing Costia, asking her on a date, to figure out if they could make it as a couple, because Costia was her best friend and beautiful. Why shouldn’t it?  
She remembers being in a relationship with Costia for 4 months when she first cheated on her with a girl from college.  
  
Trying to get rid of her thoughts she’s quicken her run.  
  
____________________  
  
With sweat all over body, Lexa opens the door to see Costia sitting at the kitchen counter. Immediately a smile is plastered on Costias face.  
  
“Hey you. Go and take your shower, I’ll make you some breakfast” She kisses Lexas cheek.  
  
Sometimes Lexa remembers that she doesn’t deserve Costias love, she can never love Costia like Costia loves her. But at least she can take care of her.  
  
“You can join me.” Lexa doesn’t wait for a respond. It is more a command than a question and Costia always follows Lexa requests.  
  
After turning on the water, she strips out of her clothes and hears soft footsteps coming closer.  
The second Costia enters the bathroom Lexa pushes her against the wall and kisses her.  
  
Quickly Lexa hands lift Costias shirt over her head, leaving her only in a pink bra covering her small boobs and some pink briefs.  
Costia makes sure her remaining clothes follow swiftly.  
  
Taking Costias hand, Lexa leads her into the shower to shove her seconds later against the cold wall, while hot water is running over both their bodies.  
Lexa doesn’t want to waste any time, which is why she gets down on her knees and spreads Costias legs.  
Costias normally brown eyes are almost black, looking expectantly at Lexa.  
  
Lexa slightly licks Costias clit, only to hear a moan escape Costias lips.  
She knows exactly what the brown eyed girl needs to climax fast.  
So she adds three fingers inside of Costia, while licking her clit in circles.  
She pumps her fingers hard and fast into Costia, sucking hard on her clit.  
Costias moaning grows, few seconds later she comes undone on Lexas hands.  
Immediately Lexa is there to steady and hold her, while she’s catching her breath.  
  
When they both are done with their shower, they get ready for school.  
Lexa dresses in skinny black jeans, a white shirt and a flannel loosely around her waist. Pretty much like always.  
She starts braiding her hair, when Costia puts her hands on Lexa shoulders.  
  
“Let me braid it for you?” Costia asks softly.  
  
Lexa sighs, “Cos... I will braid my hair myself. Like I do every morning.”  
“You know, Lexa, I’m trying to help you. You have some massive problems with letting people in. We know each other for almost ten years and you never spoke to me about your mother.” They have these kinds of conversations often. Things were much easier before they started dating.  
  
“You know exactly that my mother used to braid my hair.” Lexa just states coldly. “Please can we drop this and just get ready for school?”  
  
“But we will talk about this.” Costia presses a kiss to Lexas cheek – like she always does and leaves the bathroom.  
  
  
______________________

 

When Lexa and Costia arrive at School together, they are quickly surrounded by other Grounders.  
Niylah immediately starts talking to Costia about some gossip, Lexa doesn’t care about.  
  
“How was the weekend, Lex?” Anya is right next to Lexa. The blonde is Lexas cousin and a very good friend of her.  
She spent most of the nights holding Lexa while she cried because of her mother.  
  
“It was fine. Costia and I talked a lot about college, she wants to move in together, if we’re both accepted to TonDC University.”  
Lexa has thought a lot about college and never thought she would want to go to TonDC University.  
But they are going to offer her a pretty good scholarship, if she keeps her basketball play and does well at the SAT.  
  
“Do you want to?” Anya watches her with a knowing look.  
  
“I think it is a wise choice.” Lexa takes a look over to Costia, who is excitedly talking to Niylah.  
She loves and cares for Costia, but she isn’t in love with Costia.  
Heda cares for all of her people, Lexa cares for very few people.  
  
“This is a choice you should make with your heart and not your head.”  
  
“Making decisions with the heart isn’t a wise advice, Anya” She sighs.  
_Why is everyone so serious today?  
_ “Have you seen the new teacher? Lincoln told me about her and I want to be prepared.”  
She hopes Anya will let it slide and hop onto their new conversation.  
  
“Yes, I have seen her. She’s young, probably around Lincoln ages.” Anya responds, aware that Lexa just wanted to change the subject.  
  
“What does she look like?”  
  
“Just ask, Lexa.” Anya knows Lexa cheats on Costia. But it isn’t her part to tell Costia. It is her part to make sure Lexa feels guilty about it.  
  
“Is she?” Lexa smirks.  
  
“She’s absolutely stunning. Her eyes are sky blue, some of the Arkers already call her ‘Skygirl’. She got huge boobs and is a little bit smaller than me.”  
She sees Lexa smirks only widen. “And she is a teacher and engaged. So snap out of it.”  
  
_________________  
  
People are gossiping. Rumours about the new teacher are heard everywhere.  
  
“Someone has found her Instagram, and guess what? She’s is engaged to Finn Collins!!”  
  
“You have to be kidding right? He’s like the hottest guy that ever went to Polis High School.”  
  
_Girls._ Lexa thought. The name Finn Collins sounds familiar to her, however she can’t remind why.  
  
“Damn buddy. Her boobs are like this biiiiiiig. I hope she will wear some deep cut shirts all the time!”  
  
“Shotgun! Let’s bet that I will fuck her by the end of the month on her desk!”  
  
“Yeah you wish, Murphy. As soon as she see’s my abs, she wants to lay under me”  
  
_Enough is enough._ “Shof op”, Lexas voice only raises slightly, but the daunting tone in her voice, immediately stops all conversations.  
  
It is Murphy who looks at her first, getting a little bit paler, nevertheless he doesn’t back up.  
Atom is wiser and steps a little bit away, when Lexa approaches them.  
  
“Is this the way you talk about a woman?” Lexa glares at both of the boys.  
  
“No, no I didn’t mean anything I said.” Atom face turns brightly red.  
  
Murphy takes another step towards Lexa.  
“I did mean all of it.”  
  
At this Lexa raises her chin. People are watching them, they don’t know what’s going on, but when Heda raises her chin, it usually doesn’t mean anything good.  
  
“If this is the way you talk about a woman, you should consider stopping it. Either you’re a brave enough to tell her or you show signs of lacking self-confidence”  
  
Murphy gulps, Lexa is satisfied, but she knows better than to show.  
  
When she is wants to turn around, a hand catches her wrist.  
Murphy fights back tears, “You fucked her. You fucked my girlfriend. How did you dare?”  
   
Her anger rises. _How does he dare?_ She speaks through grit teeth. “No one is allowed to touch me.”  
Her hand snatches his, squeezing it hard. He winces a little bit.  
“Do I make myself clear enough?” She adds more pressure and lets it go.  
  
Behind her are Anya, Niylah and Costia watching she scene curiously.  
  
“Follow me”, Lexa commands them, she doesn’t look Costia in the eyes, they will show how hurt the black haired girl is.  
  
Lexa leaves Murphy stunned. Followed by the three girls; she makes her path through the crowd, who open a way for her without hesitation.  
  
“He’s an asshole”  
“Did she really sleep with Emori?”  
People muttering around her, but she doesn’t seem to care. There will be a heavy conversation with Costia, she isn’t looking forward to.  
  
____________________  
  
At lunch break she pulls out her smart phone. There are a lot of notifications.  
Letting out a sigh she starts to scroll through them.  
  
**Lincoln** (10:00am): What was going on with Murphy? I told you to stay away from him.  
  
**Lexa** (12:03 pm): He was insulting the new teacher. Something I do not tolerate. I didn’t harm him, so don’t worry ;)  
  
Definitely Lincoln would give her a talk later.  
  
**Emori** (08:50am): Please believe me I didn’t tell John. He happened to look through my phone and saw some messages. Let us meet later, I’ll buy coffee. I’m sorry, Lexa.  
  
**Lexa** (12:04pm): I can’t trust you anymore. Our deal is over.  
  
She is just about to switch to the next message when there’s a respond.  
  
**Emori** (12:05pm): Lexa, come on. You know how I feel about you.  
  
**Lexa** (12:05pm): I will reach out to you, when I’m sure Murphy won’t have an eye on you anymore.  
  
Lexa won’t reach out. She is just scared that Emori will reach out to Costia.  
  **  
Niylah** @ Basketkru: Gonna be a little bit late for practice today. Have to talk to Mister Woods.  
  
**Ms. Green** @ Basketkru: Hurry please. In 10 days is our first game against the Mountain Women. I hope you are taking your individual training serious.  
  
Other students found it weird that their Basketball Team had a group conversation with their Coach.  
But Lexa insisted on getting one, saying it was easier to communicate and everybody knew she was right, even Ms. Green.  
  
**Lexa** @ Basketkru: Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.  
  
**Ontari** @Basketkru: *thumps up*  
  
Lexa puts her phone away and makes her way to the football field, where Costia is waiting. Headphones plugged into her ears, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Not trying to scare her Lexa walks up in front of her. She takes out one headphone and wipes away the tears.  
  
“Tell me when.” Costias voice struggles.  
  
“We weren’t official by then, Cos.”  
  
“I asked when.”  
  
“I don’t recall. It was at a party after we won against the Mountain Women.” Lexa half-lies, it was the first time she made Emori come. It happened a few times after again, but she doesn’t want to hurt Costia more than necessary.  
  
“So it was after I confessed my feelings for you?”  
  
“Yes. It was”  
  
“Who else, Lexa? I want to know. I can’t go around anymore and figure out time after time.”  
  
“There’s no need to argue about this again. I told you that you don’t want to know.” They had this conversation every other month.  
By accident Costia found out that Lexa had slept with someone before they dated and made a big deal out of it.  
The main reason Lexa doesn’t want to tell Costia who she had slept with is simple.  
She slept with Luna and Ontari, Costias best friends besides Anya and her.  
Both knew that Costia was madly in love with Lexa, still they couldn’t resist her.  
  
Being ‘Heda’ and Captain of the Basketball team somehow made Lexa very attractive.  
  
“Maybe I want to know. This is about my feelings. So tell me!” Costia insisted.  
  
“Can we please drop it?” She doesn’t want to do this. Luna and Ontari are good friends to Costia, except sleeping with Lexa.  
  
Costia sobs, “We always ‘drop’ important discussions. You’re lucky I have to meet with Luna. Come over to my place after practice okay? We will talk about it.”  
Despite being hurt, Costia kisses Lexa cheeks (like she always does) and leaves.  
  
Lexa sighs; she needs to talk to Anya.  
  
**Lexa** (12:32pm): Football field. Beja.  
  
**Anya** (12:33pm): Sha  
  
After a couple of minutes, Anya sits down beside Lexa.  
  
“With all the people you can fuck you chose to fuck Emori? Are you out of your mind?”  
Anya is mad at her.  
Anya is mad at Lexa for cheating and not telling Costia.  
Anya is mad at Lexa for playing Costia.  
  
When they first started dating, Anya hoped for god sakes that Lexa changes for Costia. After Lexa slept with the college chick, Anya knew Lexa wouldn’t.  
  
Lexa left the apartment of the college chick and went straight to Anyas. She told her everything.  
That she tries her best to be in love with Costia, but she isn’t.  
That she slept with someone else, because sleeping with Costia doesn’t fulfil her.  
That she doesn’t want to lose Costia because Costia means a lot to her.  
That Costia is family.  
  
“I told Costia it happened once.” _Like I always do._  
  
“Did it?”  
  
“No.” Lexa feels guilty under the looks of Anya. She is disgusted by herself for fooling around.  
“We met a couple of times at hers. I didn’t think Murphy would find out”  
  
“But he did. Lexa, I disapprove you for cheating on Costia. But cheating on Costia with a girl who’s in a relationship is a whole new level of fucked up.”  
  
Lexa buries her face in her hands. Anya, Lincoln and Aden are the only people who Lexa lets herself be vulnerable with.  
  
Anya continues, “I hope you ended it with Emori?”  
  
“Yes” Lexa groans out. “Costia wants to know who I slept with before we became official.”  
  
“Are you going to tell her you fucked her best friends?” Seeing Lexa like this isn’t easy at all for Anya, but she can’t show any pity for her.  
She has to let Lexa know how much she fucked up.  
  
“I don’t want to lie to Costia, but we agreed on not telling her. It was one time with both of them. We had a little bit too much to drink and one thing led to-“  
  
“I know and I don’t want to hear it again.” Anya interrupts quickly.  
“If I were in your position I would tell Costia. Not about Luna and Ontari. You should tell her what you feel.”  
   
“I can’t. She, more or less, made me choose, between dating her and having nothing to do with her anymore. I care about her. Losing her isn’t an option.”  
She feels her eyes start to tear up. The last time she cried was long ago.  
  
“Then stop hurting her, Lex. She deserves better.” Anya lets her hand caress Lexas back.  
  
“I know I know.” The bell rings and gets back into Heda mode.  
She is ‘Heda’, people trust her. Feelings won’t distract her.  
  
“Let’s go and check out the new teacher.” Lexa tries to smirk, but Anya only shakes her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and tell me what you think of Lexas relationships with other people in this FanFiction. :)  
> Especially Costia and Anya.  
> I really wanted Lexa to be close to some people, so she can open up and talk about her feelings.
> 
> To be honest I feel pity for Costia :/
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter Clarke and Lexa will meet :) I'm excited...


	3. Excuse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Lexa and Clarke finally meet. Also Clarke meets some other people you know already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had a writers block and not much time. But I finally managed to get Chapter 3 down.  
> I started working on Chapter 4 right away, so you guys don't have to wait too long !

Students are spiritless propped behind their desks, Clarke turns to the chalkboard and puts in scratchy writing her name on it.  
It is her handwriting that makes people surprised that she is able to create breathtaking artworks.  
But she never cared about her writing and won’t start now, because of some students.

In bright letters her name is written down. Ms Griffin. Ms Griffin soon to be Mrs Collins.   
With a little smile on her lips she starts to introduce herself.   
“My name is Ms Griffin and I am your new English teacher. Since Mrs Jones isn’t coming back until next summer, I’m going to be the one you have to stick around the last year of your High School career.”

Some of her students seem to show a little interest, some are staring out of the window and some are drawing mindlessly.  
Mentally she counts her students. 14, shouldn’t there be 16?  
With a knock on the door, the two missing students show up just before the bell rings. Two stoic faces. Beautiful stoic faces

Clarke watches their entrance, maybe paying too much attention to both girls.  
One is a little bit taller than the other one. She has long blonde hairs which seem to fall perfectly around her shoulders. Under her breath the girl mumbles an “Excuse us”.

The other one leaves Clarke stunned. Today she has seen a lot of beautiful girls like Ontari and Luna, but this girl is gorgeous.   
She’s around Clarke’s height maybe taller, her long brown curly hair are braided in a complex structure. If Clarke didn’t know any better she would have guessed that this girl is 20 or 21.   
Her skin is toned, her long legs move with grace and her hands are perfectly shaped.  
Long fingers are moving while the brunette talks with her company in a language, Clarke doesn’t understand.  
Although the brunette is wearing a white t-shirt, Clarke can make out some shaped abs underneath.   
While the brunette moves to take a seat, Clarke gets a better look at her face.  
Her jawline is flawless, eyebrows on point and plump pink lips.  
She could easily hit off every Vogue cover.

The last students have taken their seats, when Clarke snaps back to reality.  
Only to be dazed again by the brunette girl who now sits on her chair.  
Just jet Clarke is quite sure this girl even looks beautiful covered in mud.  
Every student is slumped in their chairs, while the brunette looks like she is sitting on a throne. Her head is slightly turned, gaze fixed on her own hands, long fingers playing with a pen, somehow making it look like a knife.

When Clarke’s eyes wander up to the girl lips, they’re moving and a harsh voice comes out.

“You’re the one who they call the ‘Skygirl’” Realisation hits Clarke. This is Lexa. She could’ve realised sooner, the way the girl moves, the way the girl sits, everything about this girls screams leader.

Lexa eyes flick up, green eyes meet blue ones for the first time.  
Clarke gets immediately lost in them, they remind her of the forest.   
Perfect eyeliner makes them look even deeper.   
They stare intensely at each other. Green eyes trying to intimate blue eyes. 

She’s still just a student. Clarke reminds herself. 

“You’re the one who they call ‘Heda’” The blonde isn’t one to back down, so she takes a step towards the students, still holding Lexa’s gaze.

With one swift move Lexa puts down the pen, the stoic expression replaced by surprise. “Ai laik Heda.” A soft smile plays around her lips.

“Excuse me?” Clueless what the brunette just had said, Clarke stands in front of 16 students. All starting to chuckle quietly. She’s getting nervous, but she can’t let it show. 

Lexa raises her hand quickly, the room goes silent. “I am Heda.”  
“I’m aware, but since I have no clue what it means, I keep calling you Lexa.” Seeing the faces of the students, Clarke is sure she has made a mistake.   
But when she finds Lexa’s eyes they show no signs of anger or disapproval. They shine with acknowledgement. 

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.”  
The students straighten up in their seats.   
She doesn’t know what it means or even what language it is, but she makes a note to ask after the lesson.

“I’ll repeat what I have said before you interrupted. My name is Ms Griffin, as you can read on the chalkboard. I will teach you until you graduate, something you have to deal with.” She really tries to look at all the students, but her eyes always seem to drift off to Lexa.  
“When I went to High School, I hated the cold bond between students and teachers. I was like ‘Shit, I want to know you, before you tell me some stuff’”  
That’s earns her a chuckle from some of her students. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t swear in front of you.” 

“No Prob, Mizz Griffin” A boy says. 

“Thanks and it is No Problem, Miss Griffin.” Now everyone lets out a laugh, even when she looks at Lexas face she finds a little smile.

“I offer you a deal.” She makes a pause, just for effect. She already has the unlimited attention. 

“Go on.” It is Lexa who speaks up for the students. Clarke should be annoyed, that her theatrical pause was interrupted. But on the other side she is just happy for a reason to look at the brunette.

“I’m allowed to ask you three questions –“

“And in return?” The girl next to Lexa asks.

“First of all you don’t interrupt me.” The girl gives Clarke a hard glance. Maybe this girl is Lexas right hand, but Clarke is in charge here. “Second thing in return you’re allowed to ask me three questions.”

Nobody answers; every head turns to Lexa. There are a few seconds of silence, before she speaks.  
“I like this so far.” Clarke lets out a breath, she didn’t even know she was holding. “But since we are 16 students, there will be a lot of questions. I would like to adapt your offer. Three questions now and one at the end of every lesson.”

“One before every lesson.” Lexa simply nods. So Clarke continues “Before we’re asking questions, I need you to put up some name tags.”

The students follow and soon every student has a name tag – except Lexa.  
Clarke gives the brunette girl a look.

“You’re very well aware of my name, Miss Griffin.” Her name sounds different of the tongue from Lexa. Somehow she likes how Lexa pronounces her name, maybe she should keep it and Finn could change his name.

“It still was an instruction, I want every one of you to follow.” 

“For me it seems like a waste of paper.” Clarke fiddles with her hands, something about this girl makes her nervous.

“For me it seems necessary.” Without any more protest Lexa writes down on a piece of paper and seconds later there’s a tag in front of her.

The name ‘Lexa’ written in calligraphy. 

“So, who wants to ask the first question?” Quickly there are a lot of hands up in the air. “Charlotte”

“Yes. I would like to know for how long you have been engaged?” The girl speaks in a quiet voice.

“I’m engaged for four months.” Some boys are growling, while Clarke smiles brightly. “Okay. Next one.” 

A boy quickly raises his hand. “Yes...Murphy. Is this your real name?”

“No, but everybody calls me Murphy. You can call me John, if you want” He winks at her. Douchebag. In the corner of her eyes Clarke sees how Lexa stiffens in her seat and how she glares at John Murphy. “Would you ever date someone younger than you?”

Some guys’ chuckle at this, Atom gives Murphy a high five for his question, while Lexa seems ready to jump off her seat and slit his throat.

Clarke just rolls her eyes. “This question may be a bit inappropriate, but I’ll answer it anyway. My fiancée is younger than me. So I can’t say no. Who else has a question?” Ignoring Murphy’s gaze on her she just moves on. She didn’t give boys like him attention while she was a student and she won’t give them attention as a teacher. At least not more than necessary.

Some girls are muttering if they should ask her if she’s really going to marry Finn Collins, when Clarke sees that Lexa raises her hand.

“Yes, Lexa?” Her stomach drops a little, she can’t put this feeling anywhere.

“Thanks to Murphy one question was totally wasted.” Murphy sends a death glare Lexas way, but she keeps her eyes focused on Clarke. “Was it always your plan to become a teacher?”

That question caught Clarke off guard. Most students asked stuff about her private life like when she’s getting married or who will be her husband, this question digs deeper.

“No, I always wanted to be a doctor. When I was about your age, someone made me realise, I want to touch and inspire people, like someone had inspired me. Then I suddenly knew I want to be a teacher and an artist.” Somehow Clarke feels like she is only talking to Lexa, like they are in a bubble. She quickly removes her gaze from Lexa.

“Now it’s my turn. Which group do you belong to? I heard about it from other students.” They look a little bit surprised, that Clarke is aware of the grouping along Polis. “Grounders hands up please.” Anya and Lexa are Grounders. Of course. One boy raises his hand as well. 

“Arkers please.” There are a lot Arkers: Charlotte, John, Atom and two other students. 

“Azgeda next.” Only two are Azgeda: Echo and Atohl. The other students don’t really belong to groups or didn’t pay enough attention or belong to groups Clarke didn’t know of.

“My next question is: do you guys like Basketball?” Lexa and Anya faces lighten up at this, Clarke is aware that the Polis High School has a pretty good Basketball Women Team. Almost every student mutters a ‘yes’ to Clarkes question or raises their hand. 

“Then I hope I’ll see some of you at the game next week.” She chuckles, because the teenagers look lost. “Now my last question-“

“You already had three questions about us.” Lexa responds casually.

Clarke should tell Lexa that she doesn’t like to be interrupt, but instead an ‘excuse me’ leaves her mouth. 

“You asked Murphy if that was his real name. This was your first question.”  
Everybody looks between Lexa and Clarke, while Lexa and Clarke only look at each other.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t a real question. It was more a statement.” 

“I think it was a question.” All the grounders nod along Lexa. 

“Your bad. I wanted to ask if anyone would like to have a free soda at the game, but since I had my three questions.” Of course Clarke wanted to ask something complete different, but it was fun to see how the students suddenly moaned in protest.

“Oh no, I don’t think it was a question.” Echo says.

“Too late.” Clarke grins. 

“Come on, Miss Griffin.” Atom says. 

“Nope, sorry.” She claps her hands.”So let’s get started. First topic this year will be Lyric.” The students moan again. “Not typical lyric. Everyone is supposed to pick a song and analyse it. I want you to analyse the motives of the writer. It has to be done by next lesson and at least 500 words.”You can use you’re phones to choose a song and start now, if you have any questions I’m right here”

Soon all students are working. Mostly they work in silence, sometimes they ask questions. The bell rings. “As homework you finish the analyses.” They put their things together, leaving the classroom quickly.

“Lexa, I need to speak to you.” Clarke calls out, before Lexa can leave the classroom.

Lexa looks as surprised as Anya. Anya says something to Lexa Clarke can’t understand. It is in the language again. Lexa only smirks at her friend, hitting her slightly.

“How can I help you, Miss Griffin?” Again she realises that she likes the way Lexa says her name. She wonders how Clarke will sound out of Lexas mouth.

“You shouldn’t interrupt me. It makes me look unprofessional.” Clarke states.

“You should’ve told me then.” 

“I told Anya.”

“Anya is not me” And the brunette smirks. Clarke lets out a chuckle.

“I know.” Clarke knows Lexa only tries to provoke her, but she won’t let it get to far. “I would like to know what you have said earlier, in that different language.” 

Clarke can precisely see how Lexas mind is working.  
“I’m not supposed to tell.” 

“I thought you are ‘Heda’, who can shut your mouth?” There’s a little smile around Lexas lips and Clarke finds herself smiling, because Lexa is.

“Okay, it is called Trigedaslang. It’s a very old language spoken by some of our ancestors. Grounders usually learn it at elementary school.” Clarke nods to give Lexa a sign to go on.   
“Attack her and you attack me.” 

“Excuse me?” She is confused, what does Lexa mean? Oh her question. “Can you say it again in Trigedaslang?”

Lexa smiles and winks at Clarke. “Maybe another time. Can I go now?” Did she just wink at me? Clarkes looks down to hide her little blush.

“Yeah sure, see you in class.”  
“You too, Miss Griffin” and with that Lexa is out of classroom and Clarke can suddenly breath again.

She managed well, didn’t she? Lexa at least doesn’t hate me.

________________________________________________

When she gets to her car someone calls out after her. 

“Hey Clarke!”

She sighs, all she wants is to go home and take a little nap.   
“I told you to call me Miss-“ She turns around and a huge bald men is right behind her. He is very good looking, very tall and has a lot of muscle. “Oh I’m sorry. I thought a student would call me Clarke.” 

He only smiles politely at her. “I’m sorry, we didn’t meet officially and I called you already Clarke.” He stretches his hand out. “My name is Lincoln Woods and I’m also an Arts teacher at Polis High School.”

“Oh.” She laughs and takes his hand. “Now I’m really sorry for snapping at you.”

“You don’t have to be. It was my fault. I wanted to invite you to dinner on Friday? I would love to talk to you about art.” Again he smiles at her. He’s really is good looking and if she wasn’t with Finn, maybe he could have a chance. 

“I don’t think my fiancée would appreciate it.” She raises her hand, showing her expensive ring off, but Lincolns smile only widens.

“Congratulations. You can bring him along.” She wiggles his eyebrows at him. “I should have made myself clearer. Bellamy, Nyko, Gina and I are having dinner at mine on Friday and I would really like you to join. I think you fit quite well into our group.”

She blushes. “Oh my god I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to hit on me. Of course sure I would really like to.” Searching through her bag she finds a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly she writes down her number. “Here’s my number. Send me your address. I got to go now, it was nice meeting you, Lincoln.”

“You too, Clarke”  
She gets into her car and drives home, while singing along to hits on the radio.   
When she gets into her apartment, Finn isn’t home. He won’t be until late evening.

After making herself a tea, she remembers that she shut down her phone. She puts it back on and isn’t surprised at a bunch of new notifications. 

Oisthebest @PowerPuffGirls: Claaaaarke I tried to call you, you’re phone is off. What happened?  
Rayisevenbetter @PowerPuffGirls: Maybe she took your advice and is in prison now.

Oisthebest @PowerPuffGirls: Haha very funny Raven. 

Clarke @PowerPuffGirls: Girls, I’m fine. It went really well and I think most students like me so far. Are you guys in for a drink later? 

Rayisevenbetter @PowerPuffGirls: Count me in.. 8pm at Moonshines? 

Oisthebest @PowerPuffGirls: Me too.

Clarke @PowerPuffGirls: See you later. :) 

The next one is from Bellamy

Bellamy (4:06pm): Hey, just heard you will join us on Friday? That’s great. Maybe you could bring O and Raven with you? 

Clarke (4:10pm): Do you think Lincoln would mind? Finn is also coming. 

Bellamy (4:10pm): I’m quite sure he won’t. Wait a sec. I ask him. 

As she waits for Bellamys reply, she changes into something comfortable. Soon she’s looking through her wardrobe for something to wear for the evening.  
They always go to Moonshine, because it belongs to their friends Monty and Jasper (and Octavia can drink there). Regularly it is a bar, but on the weekend it turns into a club. 

Bellamy (4:14pm): He said yes. 

Clarke (4:15pm): Okay I’ll ask them later. 

She turns on some music and picks her outfit for the evening. A black skinny trouser, a grey top and a black leather jacket, simple but nice.

“Clarke, I’m home.” It is Finn who calls from the kitchen. Clarke makes big steps to get to him. Once she’s there she puts her arms around him and drags him in for a long kiss. His arms sneak around Clarke’s waist, while he deepens the kiss with his tongue.

She pulls away, not letting him in. “Hey Spacewalker.” She smiles at him.

“Hey Princess. So how was your first day?”

“It was great. I think the students like me and I like most of them. Also I got invited to dinner at Friday.” Finn’s eyes darken. Clarke knows that Finn is easily jealous, but he has no reason to be. They are dating for almost 5 years and going to marry. 

“What did you say?” He asks, trying to sound calm, but Clarkes knows him to well to not see his jaw clenching.

“I told him that I have a fiancée and I’m not interested.” She chuckles. “But I misunderstood him. He wasn’t asking me on a date. He makes dinner on Friday for Bellamy and two teachers and we’re both welcome.” 

“Oh.” Finns face softens. “Do you want to go?”

“Yes. I think he was quite nice and I would like to make new friends in school. Do you want to go?”

“Whatever you want, Princess.” Finn smiles at her.   
His smile was one of the reasons she fell in love with the boy in front of her.  
When they were younger Clarke loved Finns long hair, his cheeky smile and his charming art, but nowadays Clarke thinks he is too old for long hair. His cheeky smile is dump and his charming art isn’t enough. Sometimes she wishes Finn would challenge her, but he never does. 

“Why are you home already? I thought you wouldn’t be here until 7 pm.” She asks after taking a look at the watch.

“I took off early to spend a little premium time with you.” Seductively he smiles at her and pulls her close.

“I’m not in the mood right now.” 

“Clarke, the last time we slept together is almost a month ago.” He kisses her neck. “Maybe I can get you in the mood.”  
“I don’t feel like sex. I’m stressed, because of the new job. And I’m meeting with Raven and O later at Moonshines.” She pushes him a little bit away. “Let’s just chill and watch some TV.”

He looks disappointed. And Clarke feels guilty. She doesn’t know why she hasn’t been in the mood lately. Maybe it really was, because of the new job. 

“After we got engaged we had sex all the time, Clarke. What is wrong?” 

“Finn, I don’t know. Maybe it is just a phase.” She shrugs at him. 

“I hope so.” 

___________________________________________

For a while they watch TV in silence. Clarke is nuzzled into Finn, while his arm is around her. When her phone starts ringing Clarke looks at the watch. 

7:20pm – Fuck

“Okay shit shit. I’m going to be late.” Clarke jumps up and runs into the bathroom. 

“I can drive you. Shall I ask Raven and Octavia if we need to pick them up?” Finn asks following her into the bathroom.

“That would be perfect, Finn.” She gives him a quick kiss and then starts to put on her makeup. After applying some mascara, she opens her ponytail and brushes her hair. All day long she had a ponytail, her head hurts a little. 

She puts on the outfit, which she luckily had decided on earlier. A quick look in the mirror tells her that she is ready to go.   
“Did you reach them?” When she leaves the bedroom, Finn already has her phone in her hand and looks at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Some Lincoln texted you his address and is looking forward to see you tomorrow.” He is mad. His hands are roaming through his hair. A bad habit he has when he is mad or angry.

“Lincoln is the guy we will have dinner on Friday.” Clarke tells him and takes his hand. He snaps it back.

“Yeah sure, Clarke. Are you cheating on me? That would explain a lot.” Her fiancée makes himself taller and takes a step toward Clarke, while she is taking on back.

“No, Finn. I’m not cheating on you. This guy is hosting the dinner on Friday. If you don’t believe me, it’s your problem.” She is pissed and also scared when Finns hand wraps a little bit too harsh at her wrist.

“I will punch any guy who touches you.” His voice is serious; he doesn’t even show a hint of sarcasm. His hand presses too hard on her wrist, it hurts her.

“Finn, you’re hurting me.” Suddenly his anger reliefs, he pulls his hand back. 

“I’m sorry babe. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m just so scared I could lose you.” 

“If you don’t get your jealousy under control, you could lose me.” They are both shocked by Clarke’s word. Neither of them ever made it seem possible to leave the other.

“I’m trying. I swear. But you’re so beautiful and I know how guys are.” He looks like a little puppy. Clarke wants to take care of him, to hold him, but she always look after others first. This time she won’t, Finn has to understand, that she can’t live with his jealousy.

“Can we leave now? We’re going to be late.” He only nods at her and takes the keys.

They drive in silence over to Ravens, only sound comes from the radio. The brunette is already on the porch. 

“Hey what’s up, losers?” She bangs the door behind her, like she always does. 

“Nothing.” Clarke replies coldly.

“Oh oh oh. Beef in paradies? What did you do Finn?” Raven looks at Clarke. “Do I have to kill him?” Raven jokes and enlightens the mood a little bit.

“We had a little fight. Nothing too bad.” The blond turns around to give Raven a smile, but the brunette only gives her a ‘we will talk about this’ look.

“How’s work, Finn?”

“It’s fine, I’m working a lot, my boss told me that I will get a promotion if I keep this pace.” 

Clarke knows that Finn is stressed out, because of his work. He really tries to get the promotion, so he can offer Clarke something. She always tries to tell him, that she doesn’t need a rich man, but to him it’s important. 

“Sounds good. Keep going. I’m going to open my own workshop next week.” Raven and Finn always talk about work, Clarke doesn’t mind. They knew each other even longer than Clarke knows Raven. 

“Wow Raven, that’s great. I’m really proud of you.” Finn stops the car in front of the Blakes house. 

“Yeah I know I’m pretty great.” Raven smirks, Clarke turns around to hit Raven slightly.

“You’re so full of yourself, Reyes.” It’s Octavia who just climbed into the car.

“Awwww you guys love me.” Raven responds and pulls Octavia in for a tight hug, while Finn starts the car again.

“Raven stop it. You love yourself more than anyone else.” Clarke looks into the backseat and sees how Octavia tries to fight Raven off, she laughs.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Finn calls out. 

“Raven couldn’t take me.” Octavia shouts.

“Oh we will see about it.” A loud bang goes through the car and Octavia screams.

“Raa-aa-vee-n sto-op!” When Clarke turns around she sees how Raven is tickling Octavia. 

“Raven stop it.” Clarke says while laughing. “You know how O gets when you’re tickling her to long.” 

“Okay okay. I’ll surrender.” Raven stops it and all three of them are laughing. 

“We’re here.” Finn says interrupting their laughter.

“Thanks a lot for driving us, Finn.” Octavia says before getting out of the car.

“You should be honoured that you were allowed to drive me.” Raven says before getting out of the car.

“Can you pick me up later or do I have to call a cab?” Clarke asks him, hand already on the handle.

“Give me a call, if it’s not too late, I can pick you up.” She only nods and opens the door. “Wait Clarke.” He turns to look at her. “I love you.” 

She looks him in the eyes. “Still we have problems.” 

“I know. Enjoy you’re evening.” He presses a kiss to her forehead – like he always does.

“Ready to go, Princess?” Raven asks, while putting her arms around her friends. “Let’s get drunk.” 

“Normal people have work tomorrow.” Clarke says, while going into the bar.

“Well I don’t.” 

They approach the bar, which is quite full for a Monday. When they make it to the counter, they see that Monty is working. 

“Moooooonty.” Octavia cries out, sitting at the counter now. Monty looks in their way and has a smile plastered in his face.

“Hey Raven, O and Clarke.” He smiles. “So Clarke how was your first day at school?” 

“It was good. Haven’t smell any weed.” She winks at him and his smile only widens.

“Good old days. What can I get you ladies?” 

Raven quickly responds, “Three moonshines of course!”

“Will be right here.” Monty answers and starts to make their drinks.

Octavia and Clarke look at Raven like she’s crazy.

“What?!” 

“Are you out of your mind, Reyes? Moonshine? I will be drunk in no time.” Octavia is exclaiming, while Clarke only shakes her head.

“She’s right Raven. I haven’t eaten since lunch break.” The blonde argues.

The drinks come and Raven pays for all of them. 

“Ah guys, come on. We’re young. We can handle a little moonshine.” They all take their drinks, Raven raises her glass, and swiftly the others follow. “To Clarke and her new job.” 

Octavia repeats “To Clarke and her new job!”

The three women take a sip of their drink. 

“Who’s free on Friday?” Clarke asks.   
“We both are. We thought maybe we could get a pizza and watch Netflix?” Raven casually says.

“Nope. We’re going to a dinner on Friday. A teacher named Lincoln invited me and Bellamy is also there. He asked Lincoln if you two could come along.” 

“Will there be alcohol and hot guys?” Octavia is straight, while Clarke and Raven both consider their self bisexual.   
“I have to admit that Lincoln is pretty good looking.” The teacher smirks at her friends.

“Shotgun!!!” Octavia calls out, while Raven takes a long gulp of her moonshine, already ordering the next.

“Maybe he has a hot sister?” Raven asks.

“I don’t know. I spoke with him for like 3 minutes.” She responds. 

“Hopefully he has one. There is a chance.” 

The bar is filled now, a lot of people drinking and laughing. 

“Hey Raven isn’t this is the brunette you went home with a few months ago?” Octavia points somewhere behind Clarkes back. Clarke doesn’t really care, Raven picked up a lot of girls.

Raven looks around until her eyes settle down and nods. “I haven’t seen her in a long time. Damn she looks good. She’s got tanned.” 

“Go over and speak to her?” Clarke always tries to hook Raven up, but it doesn’t work.

“I don’t know. She was weird, I mean she’s hot and she knows how to flirt, but when we went to mine it was. I don’t know... “   
Raven takes again another large gulp and starts taking a sip of her new drink. 

Raven always bragged about how many girls she has laid. When she doesn’t want to talk about it, it makes Clarke very curious.   
“What happened?” Clarke asks.

“She didn’t let me touch her. Just barely sometimes, but most of the time she pinned my hands against the bed. She made me come so hard, I fell at sleep almost immediately. When I woke up she wasn’t there anymore, without leaving a note or anything else.” Raven shrugs her shoulders. “I didn’t even have her number.” 

“Okay. Show me which one is it.” Clarke turns around and looks into the crowd. 

“You can’t see her; she just went to the bathroom.” Raven responds.

Octavia quickly changes the subject and they talk about different things for a while, when Raven suddenly gets up after her third moonshine.

“I’m going over to her.” Octavia and Clarke both give Raven a pad on the shoulder, aware that Raven is feeling the alcohol now.

Clarke eyes follow Raven and when she sees who Raven is talking to her heart misses a beat. She spits out her drink.

“Ewww Clarke. What’s wrong with you?” Octavia wipes away the rest of the drinks. 

Clarke coughs. It can’t be. This can’t be happening. “It’s Lexa.” 

“What? Are you high?” 

“Raven slept with Lexa.” Her mind is spinning. She can’t blame Raven. Lexa looks older and when she was at Moonshines, Raven assumed she was at least 21. And Lexa is beautiful and hot. She shouldn’t think of her students as hot, but she blames it on the alcohol. 

“What’s wrong with that? And how do you even know her name?” Octavia asks.

“She’s my student.” Now it is Octavia who spits out her drink. 

“Oh shit.” Clarke only nods. She has to tell Raven, she has to interrupt it.

“Okay I will go over there and tell her.” With that Clarke leaves a confused Octavia behind and makes her way over to where Raven and Lexa stand.  
Her hear misses a beat again when she sees how Lexas hand touches Ravens arm and Raven laughs at something Lexa just had said. 

“Lexa you know my body is gorgeous.” Raven says, when Clarke announces her presences with a cough. “Oh this is Clarke my friend.” She introduces, while green eyes find blue ones. Suddenly Lexas smirk is replaced by a surprised look. “And this is Lexa.”

“I know.” Clarke only states coldly, her eyes never leaving Lexas. “Oh you two know each other?”

“Raven, may I have a word with Lexa?” Her head turns to look at Raven, who nods and leaves them alone. “What are you doing here, Lexa?”

“I’m drinking.” She lifts up her drink and takes a sip. Clarke takes away Lexas drink and shakes her head.

“You slept with my friend, who is 22 and could get into serious trouble for it. You’re aware of that aren’t you?” She gives Lexa a hard glare, the brunette still looks a little bit surprised.

“She never asked how old I am and neither did I.” Lexa states coldly, but behind her mask Clarke can see that Lexa is nervous.

“You should tell her and apologize to her.” Lexa smiles at Clarke.”Lexa this isn’t funny at all.”

“No it isn’t, but you look cute when you’re mad.” Clarke blushes at this and it warms her stomach a little bit, but she puts it on the alcohol in her system. “Okay I will apologize to her. I should have told her that I’m not 18.” 

Clarke is relieved, that Lexa understands her concerns. She puts her hand on Lexas shoulder, who flinches a at the sudden contact, but doesn’t seem to mind too much.  
“After this I will take care that you go home. You’re not old enough to drink or even be here.” 

“Aww Miss Griffin is a party pooper.” Clarke rolls her eyes at this, but can’t hide the smirk that appears on her face. “Thanks, but I can handle myself.” Lexa says playfully, while they are making their way over to Raven. 

“So how do you two know each other?” Raven asks casually.

“Well Lexa?” Clarke says and turns to Lexa.

“I’m her student.” Lexa states coldly.

Now it is Raven who spits out her drink. “You’re her what?”

“You never asked how old I am. But don’t worry you won’t get in trouble.” Lexa winks at Raven, and Clarke knows this was a mistake, because Octavia is very protective when it comes to her best friends.

Octavia is right in front of Lexa now. “You have to be fucking kidding me. The only person who has to worry is you.” Lexa doesn’t seem to be impressed by Octavia.

“I’m not scared of you.” Lexa states coldly. Now Octavia is furious. 

“LET ME TELL YOU ONE –“ It is Raven who takes Octavia by her hand, while Clarke is doing the same with Lexas. Again her hand flinches, but stays calmly in Clarkes. The sudden contact warms Clarke’s body in a way she had never experienced before. She tries to not think about it, but she doesn’t know this feeling.

“I will take care that Lexa goes home right now. Raven, it is your turn to calm down Octavia.” Clarke whispers into Ravens ear before she pulls Lexa out of the crowded bar. 

Outside the cold summer night hits her. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down, when she realises she is still holding Lexas hand. Quickly she pulls her hand away and takes a cigarette out of her purse. She lightens it. Normally Clarke doesn’t smoke, but alcohol and stress makes her smoke.

“You’re aware that smoking is unhealthy, Miss Griffin?”

“You know that drinking at your age is bad?” She takes a long drag from her cigarette.

“I didn’t even drink.” Lexa tells her, while typing into her phone.

“Yeah sure. And what kind of drink was it, I took away from you?” She watches the brunette carefully, whose eyes are fixed on her phone. Lexa looks different than in school, her long brown hairs aren’t in braids. They hang loosely over her shoulder. Her eyeliner is still on point, but with lightly open lips and wild locks she looks older – and hotter. God damn it, Griffin. She shouldn’t think about a 17 year old like this.

“It was a coke.” Too suddenly for Clarke, Lexas eyes focus on her. “Were you checking me out, Miss Griffin?”

The blond feels her cheeks redden. Normally she isn’t the kind of woman who blushes easily. “No, I didn’t.” She raises her hand in which she holds the cigarette to show off her engagement ring. “I have a fiancée and you’re my student. Just to remind you.”

“Okay Miss Griffin.” Clarke knows that Lexa doesn’t believe her for a second. She was caught starring, there’s no excuse. “I trust you.” She sends Clarke a smile. “Someone is picking me up in a few. You can go back in.”

“Does your father or mother come to pick you up?” She cares about her students, so she decides to stay until someone is there to get Lexa.

“My mother is dead.” It is a really quiet whisper, but Clarke hears it clearly.

“That sucks.” She knows how it is to lose someone. People always told her ‘it will get better’, but it doesn’t.

Lexa only nods when a car arrives at the bar. Behind the steering wheel there is Anya.

“See you in class, Lexa.”

“You too, Miss Griffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this Chapter. It would be great if you could leave me a review, maybe it will help with the writers block.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the kind response to this FanFiction !:) You guys are the best.
> 
> (Also I apologize for any mistakes. Please point them out. If you want to talk to me about this FanFiction text me on Tumblr -> 4ccidentalfate.tumblr.com)


	4. 4. Bet on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Lexa's POV. I hope you enjoy it...

If Lexa hates one thing it’s being late and waking up early with nothing to do.

“Miya snap”, she calls Anya, while taking bigger steps.  
Lexa is pretty sure that her cousin rolling her eyes right now, but she doesn’t care, because Anya listens to her – she is walking faster than before.

“Training later?”

“When was the last time I missed it?”, responds Anya.

Just a few seconds before the bell rings, they reach the classroom. Mentally Lexa gives herself a High Five for not being late.  
Gently Anya knocks on the door and they enter it. For all that Lexa knows Anya was always a bit politer than her. So it doesn’t surprise her when Anya mumbles a ‘sorry’ when they’re making the way to their seats.  
Somehow Lexa is quite sure someone is watching them carefully, somehow Lexa is quite sure it’s the new teacher.

“Our Shooting Star Anya Woods would never miss training with her beloved Indra Green”, Lexa says; making a basket with her arms while Anya pretends to throw a ball in it.  
Both take their usual seats – back row right in the middle. Students often keep this seat free for Lexa, they know it is favourite place, because she has a good position to keep an eye on all students and more important on her teachers.  
Until now Lexa avoided to look at the new teacher. When she lays her eyes the first time on her, she wants to do it right. 

She sits straight in her seat; pen in her hand, eyes watching it carefully. All she does is waiting for the right moment – the right moment to speak her first words.  
Slowly everything gets quieter. 

That’s her moment. “You’re the one who they call the ‘Skygirl’ “, her tone is sharp, she’s trying to demonstrate her power with it. Most teachers are annoyed or fucked up, that someone speaks without their permission.  
When Lexa finally lays her eyes on the blonde teacher for the first time she is caught in deep blue eyes. Suddenly she regrets not looking at her any sooner.  
Anya told her the new teacher looks good, but nothing compares to the real sight of the blonde.  
She really tries to hide her thoughts which spin around her new teacher. Like how beautiful the blonde is. Normally Lexa doesn’t like blue eyes and blonde hair, but this woman could change it easily. Something that scares Lexa.  
“You’re the one who they call ‘Heda’ “, the blonde calmly responds.  
With a swift move Lexa put down her pen. There were a lot of replies she anticipated, but not this easy answer.  
It wasn’t just the answer which shocked Lexa. No, the blonde even took a step forward. For one second Lexa is quite sure she looks surprised. Quick she gets her face back to normal Heda mode.  
Hey eyes land on a scratchy written ‘Ms. Griffin’; again she is surprised. Because she is quite sure she saw a ring on her finger a few seconds ago.  
“Ai laik Heda, Grffin.”  
“Excuse me?”, Miss Griffin seems totally clueless. This was Lexas intention. Her classmates start to laugh, something Lexa doesn’t like; she puts her hand up in a quick move. Everybody knows this sign, it stands for silence.  
“I’m Heda.” Lexa calmly says. She expects Miss Griffin to ask what ‘Heda’ means, but the question doesn’t come.  
“I’m aware of that, but since I have no clue what it means, I keep calling you Lexa.”  
Her classmates look like Miss Griffin did a mistake, but Lexa wants to laugh.  
Miss Griffin is different; she doesn’t care about the whole Heda thing. It is the reason why Lexa accepts her.  
“Jomp em op en you jomp ai op.” This sentence makes her classmates straighten in their seats; it shows that Lexa respects Miss Griffin.  
Still the new teacher looks at Lexa with a confused expression, that’s why Lexa gives her a nod to continue.  
She is quite sure that Miss Griffin won’t understand her silent order. To be honest who could if them doesn’t know Lexa? Despite Lexas forecast; the blonde does start to speak.  
“I’ll repeat what I have said before you interrupted. My name is Ms Griffin, as you can read on the chalkboard. I will teach you until you graduate, something you have to deal with.” Lexa has a feeling that Miss Griffin and her are having a lot of eye contact. “When I went to High School, I hated the cold bond between students and teachers. I was like ‘Shit’..” Did she really said shit? “I’m sorry I shouldn’t swear in front of you.” Okay she did say shit. Lexa feels the slightest grin on her face.  
“No Prob, Mizz Griffin.” Her senses are sharpen when she hears Murphys voice. After the scene he caused this morning, Lexa won’t go easy on him.  
“Thanks and it is No Problem, Miss Griffin.” Everybody lets out a laugh at this; even Lexa can’t hide the smile on her face. Secretly Lexa thanks Miss Griffin for her comment.

“I offer you a deal.” The new teacher takes a break, too long for Lexas liking. 

“Go on.” Immediately Clarke’s eyes land on her. Blue meets Green.

“I’m allowed to ask you three questions –“

“And in return?” It is Anya who interrupts Miss Griffin; normally Lexa would have done it, but today blue eyes lower her concentration.

“First of all you don’t interrupt me.” As soon as Clarke is looking in a different direction, Anya rolls her eyes. “Second thing in return you’re allowed to ask me three questions.”

Nobody answers. Her classmates are waiting. Waiting for Lexas reaction, some even turn their heads to watch her. Lexa has to think about it. She knows Miss Griffin will have her advantages from this deal, that’s why she needs some too.  
“I like this so far.” Lexa says and sees how Miss Griffin lets out a deep breath. “But since we are 16 students, there will be a lot of questions. I would like to adapt your offer.” She takes a deep breath herself. “Three questions now and one at the end of every lesson.” The other students would have never thought about something like this – that is the reason why she is Heda and no one else.

“One before every lesson.” The blonde responds. Lexa gives her a nod.  
“Before we’re asking questions, I need you to put up some name tags.”, Miss Griffin continues. 

Lexa starts playing with her pen again, she is quite sure Miss Griffin excluded her, because she already knows her name. When she looks up, she knows otherwise. Miss Griffin gives her a look.

“You’re very well aware of my name, Miss Griffin.” Her name sounds different of the tongue from Lexa. Somehow she likes how Lexa pronounces her name, maybe she should keep it and Finn could change his name.

“It still was an instruction; I want every one of you to follow.” 

“For me it seems like a waste of paper.” To be honest Lexa doesn’t give a damn about environment protection. All she wants to know is how much she can provoke the teacher (and she really finds it unnecessary, because Miss Griffin knows her name.)

“For me it seems necessary.” If it was a normal teacher Lexa would have argue furthermore, but she really wants to know what kind of question she will ask and what she will get asked. That’s why she puts her name down in her finest writing on a piece of paper.  
The blonde seems satisfied with this, so she goes on. “So, who wants to ask the first question?” Quickly there are a lot of hands up in the air. “Charlotte”

“Yes. I would like to know for how long you have been engaged?” Lexa feels her stomach tighten at the word ‘engaged’, but doesn’t know why. 

“I’m engaged for four months.” Typically the boys start to growl. Even if Miss Griffin wasn’t engaged, she doesn’t seem like the kind of teacher who elopes with her student. “Okay. Next one.” 

Murphy raises his hand, Lexa hopes, that Miss Griffin picks someone else. But karma isn’t on her side today. “Yes...Murphy.. Is this your real name?”

“No, but everybody calls me Murphy. You can call me John, if you want” In this moment Lexa wishes looks could kill, so she could kill Murphy. “Would you ever date someone younger than you?” It is too much for Lexa, she wants to get out of her seat and put something into Murphy’s mouth. But a hand on her leg stops her. Lexa hates it to be touched unbidden, but if it is someone from her family, she can live with it. When Anya touches her, she can live with it.  
“He is not worth the trouble.” Anya whispers and Lexa knows she is right.

“..My fiancé is younger than me. So I can’t say no. Who else has a question?”  
Fiancé. Lexa shouldn’t be surprised about this, most of the teachers are straight, but funnily enough she got some vibes from Miss Griffin.  
In front of her Echo and Charlotte are starting to mumble if they should ask Miss Griffin something about her fiancé. Faster than she realises what she is doing, she lifts her own hand.

“Yes, Lexa?”  
A brief moment Lexa is surprised, until she notes that her hand is in the air.  
“Thanks to Murphy one question was totally wasted.” She can feel Murphy’s eyes on her, but she keeps her own eyes focused on Miss Griffin. “Was it always your plan to become a teacher?”

It is easy to see that Miss Griffin is caught off guard by her question. Of course students ask her stuff about her relationship all the time, because what’s better than some gossip for the break? But Lexa doesn’t care about thinks like that. She doesn’t care about Miss Griffin relationship. At least she tells herself that.

“No, I always wanted to be a doctor. When I was about your age, someone made me realise, I want to touch and inspire people, like someone had inspired me. Then I suddenly knew I want to be a teacher and an artist.” While the blonde is talking, Lexa holds her gaze all the time. For a little moment she forgets where she is. All she can see is deep blue; all she can hear is Miss Griffin’s voice.

She gets back to reality when she loses the eye contact.  
All her life Lexa was sure she doesn’t like blonde woman... Maybe she was wrong about that.

The woman is wearing a ponytail, a white blouse and dark jeans. She could look like the girl next door. But Lexa doesn’t buy that.

“Now it’s my turn. Which group do you belong to?” Lexa looks at Anya and Anya is just as surprised as she is. Miss Griffin knows for Lexas liking too fast about the different groups at Polis.  
“Grounders hands up please.” Lexa is the first one to put her hand up, the others just waited for her. Soon every grounder has it hand in the air. 

“Dad asked if you come to diner on Saturday.” Anya whispers.  
“Can’t he just call?”  
“Unfortunately not.”  
“I’ll ask him, when he is home.” Anya just nods. When someone can whisper perfectly, it is the Woods family. They would have been the perfect ninjas.

“My next question is: do you guys like Basketball?” Lexa and Anya faces lighten up at this. Both are playing basketball in the Grounders Park together since they are very little. Unbeaten of course. So nobody really was surprised when they both got on the High School team. Lexa is a point guard and team captain, while Anya is a shooting guard. Everybody knows the Woods cousins and is kind of scared of them.

“Then I hope I’ll see some of you at the game next week.” It is usual that teachers of Polis High come to the games, nothing new to Lexa. But this time Lexa wants to impress Miss Griffin.  
“Now my last question-“ The teacher starts, but Lexa has counted her questions.

“You already had three questions about us.” 

The blonde twitches, she is irritated, still Lexa can hear a little ‘excuse me?’.

“You asked Murphy if that was his real name. This was your first question.”  
She challenges Miss Griffin. This is the real fun for Lexa.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t a real question. It was more a statement.” 

“I think it was a question.” Like always the grounders are faithful and nod along Lexa. Even Anya nods. Of course Anya is a grounder, but she doesn’t see Lexa as Heda – for her Lexa is Lexa. 

“Your bad. I wanted to ask if anyone would like to have a free soda at the game, but since I had my three questions.” Some students start to growl, because they believe Miss Griffin. Lexa doesn’t. Why should she buy some students a coke?

“Oh no, I don’t think it was a question.” Echo says. Bootlicker. Even if Lexa combined the groups, she still doesn’t like the Azgedas. Most of them are arrogant, they think money makes them to better people than others.

“Too late.” The blonde grins, while Anya and Lexa do the same. There aren’t much teachers who doesn’t like bootlicker. 

Atom tries to change Miss Griffins mind one more time, but she does not give a inch. 

“Nope, sorry. So let’s get started. First topic this year will be Lyric.” The students moan. Lexa doesn’t like English herself, but it is the only class she has with Anya, so it is okay for her. “Not typical lyric. Everyone is supposed to pick a song and analyse it. I want you to analyse the motives of the writer. It has to be done by next lesson and at least 500 words. You can use you’re phones to choose a song and start now, if you have any questions I’m right here”  
Lexa hoped she doesn’t have to look at her phone all day, but karma hits her again.

“Which song do you pick?” Anya asks.

“Don’t know.” Lexa listens to almost every music genre, not like Anya. She is definitely a charts type. But Lexa likes bands which aren’t famous like The Getaway Plan. “Bad Habit I think..You?”

“Suits you.” Lexa rolls her eyes. “I take Cheap Thrills from Sia.”

“What a heart-warming profound song this is.” She says with a hint of sarcasm and earns a little slap from Anya. “We should start; I don’t know when I have time for this.”

Both take out their phones, when Lexa sees that she has a lot of new messages and notifications, she sighs. What’s wrong today?

Lexa ignores everything and just starts working on the task. She wouldn’t say it, but she is having quite a good time writing this. At the end of the class she has more than two sites written down. 

“As homework you finish the task.”

“Do you want to go to Grounders after McGrounders? Tonja is working today.”  
They put their things together and start to leave the classroom.

“You should ask her to be your girlfriend. You know this right?” Lexa is annoyed. Anya always wants to give her tips how to handle her relationship with Costia, but isn’t any better. She goes out with Tonja for almost a year, they both don’t see other people and still they are just ‘friends with benefits’.  
“There are no feelings.”  
“You can lie to yourself, Anya.”

“Lexa, I need to speak to you.” Lexa and Anya give each other a strange look.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Anya says with a grin on her face.  
“Funny.” Lexa says, giving Anya a smack on her arm.

“How can I help you, Miss Griffin?” 

“You shouldn’t interrupt me. It makes me look unprofessional.” Lexa is supposed to apologize, but she doesn’t want to. Not yet.

“You should’ve told me then.” 

“I told Anya.”

“Anya is not me” And Lexa smirks. She breaks Miss Griffin’s wall. She laughs a little bit and Lexa likes the sound of her raspy laugh.

“I know.” A short break follows. Lexa gets a bit nervous, she wasn’t nervous in a long long time. “I would like to know what you have said earlier, in that different language.” 

No one is allowed to tell a teacher about Trigedaslang. Except from teacher who can speak it like Mrs Green, Nyko and Lincoln.

“I’m not supposed to tell.” 

“I thought you are ‘Heda’, who can shut your mouth?” Again Lexa has to smile. It is uncommon that Lexa loses her stoic face expression this often while talking to a teacher. But Miss Griffin is different. And her smile doesn’t help to remain stoic.

“Okay, it is called Trigedaslang. It’s a very old language spoken by some of our ancestors. Grounders usually learn it at elementary school.” Clarke nods and Lexa takes it as a sign to go on.  
“Attack her and you attack me.” 

“Excuse me?” In the face of the blonde you can see her confusion, but she quickly understands what Lexa meant. “Can you say it again in Trigedaslang?”

And Lexa has to smile again. She gives Miss Griffin a wink, it may be inappropriate, but she just had to. “Maybe another time. Can I go now?”

“Yeah sure, see you in class.”  
“You too, Miss Griffin” 

_______________________________________________________________

Training was exhausting, like it has to be before their first game. The team knows, they have a good chance to win the championship this year.  
The Woods cousins make the perfect offensive pair, while Niylah gets almost every rebound, Ontari is very good in the defensive and Luna forces the rival to a lot of turnovers.  
The only problem they have, except of Emori there isn’t one good player on the replacement bench. Also the Mountain Women are very very good, you can’t underestimate them.

“Hey. What was up with Murphy this morning?” It’s Niylah. Lexa wouldn’t say Niylah is a close friend, but she is always up for party.  
“I don’t know.” Her private life isn’t Niylah’s problem. “What are you doing tonight?”  
“It’s is Monday, Lexa.” Niylah responds, while she takes her clothes of.  
“Like you care.” Both know, Lexa is right. Niylah would party everyday if she had the money and time to.  
“So it is true what Murphy said? You never ask me to go out, except something is wrong with Costia.” Niylah sits down right beside Lexa. Just a inch away, it makes Lexa feel uncomfortable. She takes her things and goes to the door.

“9pm Moonshine. Don’t be late.” With these words, Lexa leaves the room. She knows Niylah is coming, also she knows she needs this night, after talking to Costia.

A glance at her phone, let’s her know, karma is really a bitch.

Lincoln (2:04pm): Come home after training.  
Lexa ignores his message, she ain’t got time for that. Anyway Lincoln isn’t her father; she is going to turn 18 soon, so nobody can tell her what to do.  
All Lexa wants in her life is to be understood. She wants someone who understands her, even Anya can’t understand her.  
With a sigh Lexa looks at her phone again.

Anya (5:35pm): Where are you? I spoke with Mrs Green for 4 secs and youre gone  
Lexa (5:38pm): Costia  
The next messages are mostly from Groupchats, so Lexa doesn’t care.

With heavy legs Lexa makes her walk to Costia. She decides to walk there, because Costia drove both of them to school this morning and she doesn’t like to takes the bus. Too many people who push and shove. 

Also it gives her time to think about telling Costia the truth.  
If she tells Costia the truth, she will lose her and Costia will lose all trust in her and her friends.  
If she doesn’t tell Costia the truth, nothing will change and in the end Costia will even more hurt, but Costia stays in her life.  
If she tells Costia the half of the truth, then she loses Costia, but Costia keeps her friends.

In situations like this, Lexa misses her mom more than ever. She wishes she could talk to her.  
Her mother loved Costia, which makes it even harder to lose her.  
Alexandria Woods always said that Lexa and Costia are going to marry day, of course she was joking, but maybe she wished for it.  
Lexa knows that Costia has her mother’s blessings, no other woman will ever get.  
But she also knows, that her mother wanted Lexa to be happy – and she definitely isn’t.  
She approaches Costias doorstep. On every other day she would take the spare key, open the door, greet Costias parents, talk to her siblings and then go to Costias room. But today isn’t like every other day.  
That’s why she rings the bell for the first time in years.  
The door opens and in front of her is Alice, Costias 5 years old sister, who immediately hugs Lexas legs.

“Who is it?” Tina, Costias mother shouts from the kitchen.  
“It’s Lexiiiii Rexiii!” Lexa takes the little girl in her arms, closes the door and goes into the kitchen.

“Hello Lexa.” Tina’s voice is cold. The usually lovely woman, who usually greets Lexa with warm words, is now standing in front of her cross-armed.  
“Mom, can I show Lexa my new doll?” Alice asks her mother, while hugging Lexa. The problem with losing Costia is also losing Costias family. Costia isn’t just part of Lexas family, she is also part Costias. When Lexas mother was still alive they often celebrated together (like on thanksgiving). Alexandria and Tina immediately bonded, while Gustus and Michael both shared a love for beer and basketball.  
“No, Honey, Lexa has to talk to Costia.” She takes Alice away from Lexa. “You should go upstairs. Whatever you did, Lexa, this time you have gone too far.”  
She would never tell someone, but it hurts her.  
“I know.” Lexa pulls off her shoes, before she goes the well known steps to Costias room. Normally Lexa would go in without knocking, Costia would greet her with a kiss on her cheek and then they would hang out. But today definitely isn’t normal.  
That’s why Lexa knocks on the door.  
“Come in.” She hears how Costia snuffles. After taking one deep breath she enters Costias room.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Costia leans in to give Lexa a kiss on the cheek –like she always does – but this time she stops. “Since when do you knock?”

“Since I’m not welcome here anymore.”

“Lexa, you’re always welcome here!”

“Not after this.” Lexa doesn’t want to be selfish anymore. Costia deserves so much more.

Costia sits down on her bed and pads the spot beside her. “Sit down.” Lexa stands still. “Please.” The pleading sound in Costia voice makes Lexa sit down next to the brown eyed girl.  
“I have to tell you something.” She takes one last breath. “I have-“ Before she can tell Costia, lips are pressed on hers. For one moment she doesn’t understand what’s going on until Costia breaks the kiss, tears falling down her cheek.

“I know.” Costias voice is shaky, her eyes are filled with sadness. “I know, Lexa. I’m neither blind nor dumb. I have seen how Emori gazes after you.” Her voice gets louder, which is uncommon, because Costia is a very calm person. “I heard the rumours. Do you think I couldn’t put one and one together?”

She really doesn’t know what she was thinking. A lot of people knew, why shouldn’t Costia?  
“I’m sor-“

“No, Lexa. Save it. I don’t know what hurts me more, that you cheated on me or that you thought I was too dumb to notice.”  
“Costia I never thought you were dumb. Never.” If there is another thing Lexa hates it is not being in control. She hates talks conversations like this. She can’t have control over this.

“There is one thing I would like to know.” Costia looks deep in Lexas eyes. “Do you love me?”

It hurts her, because Costia will break at her response and she won’t be there when Costia will shatter. She can’t be.  
“I love you.” Lexas voice is soft, almost tender. “But I’m not in love with you.” For Lexa is it possible to see Costias heart break.

“Since when do you know?” Costia is sobbing while talking. Tears are running down her face. It hurts Lexa with all her heart to see Costia like this, but she can’t change it.  
“I don’t know.” It isn’t a lie, she isn’t sure if she ever was in love with Costia. In this moment, when she looks in Costias eyes, she knows that her father was right after Alexandria Woods died. Love is weakness.

“Do you think, you could be in love with me one time?” This question comes unexpected.  
“Maybe, maybe not.”  
“Lexa, it hurts bad, that you cheated on me, but we’re young. We make mistakes and I know I love you. I love you since the day, you shot that stupid ball against my head. Since the moment you came over and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. I just didn’t know what I was feeling.”

She doesn’t know what to say. Is Costia giving her a new chance?  
“You don’t want to break up?”

“I want a time-out.” The brown eyed girl takes Lexas hand in hers. “Maybe we could take a break and take a couple of dates after it.”  
She has to think about it. Costia is right, they never dated. They went from friendship to lovers without dating. Maybe this is the reason Lexa never really fell for Costia, but maybe this isn’t the reason.

“Okay. Let’s try.”

Costia has a half hearted smile on her face. She puts her face in the crook of Lexas neck. “Can I ask you something?”

A short nod.

“Did the other girls touch you?”

“No.” It is true. Lexa touched other girls, but nobody was allowed to touch her. Even Costia, Lexas girlfriend for 8 months, only did Lexa three times. The first time on Valentine’s day, the second time on Costias birthday and the third time when they won the championship.

The black haired girl lifts her head up, so she can look into Lexas eyes.  
“I don’t want to lose you.”  
“I don’t want to lose you too, Cos.”

For a while they stay like this, Costia puts her head back down on Lexa. After a few moments of silences, Lexa stands up.

“I’m going to go now. I meet up with Niylah later at Moonshine.” Costia nods. “Write me when you’re ready.”

“Sure.” Costia stands up and gives Lexa a kiss on the cheek – like she always does.  
______________________________________________

When she comes home it’s 8 pm, she needs to hurry up when she wants to be on time. Her plan is it to go into the bathroom to take a quick shower, but Lincoln has its own plans.  
“Lexa we need to talk.” Her older brother is in front of her now. After a short brainstorming Lexa decides it isn’t worth fighting Lincoln. Of course Lexa is quick and strong, but Lincoln is stronger.  
She sighs. “Lincoln, what happened with Murphy this morning isn’t serious. You know I have my standards.”

“You can’t go around and fight people. The students look up to you. You’re their role model, Lex.” When Lexa looks into Lincoln eyes she expects him to be mad at her. Instead she finds eyes filled with concern.  
And she hates it.

“Did I ask for this, Lincoln? No. No one asked me if I wanted to be Heda, but here I am.” Lexa knows, she did something to become Heda, but it wasn’t really on purpose. And she doesn’t like thinking about it.  
“I’m worried about you, after Mom di-“

“Stop it, Lincoln. Seriously.” In all these years she never talked about her mother, her brother knows that more than anyone else. “Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

He’s shaking his head and whispers softly. “I hope so, Lex.” He takes one step to the left, so Lexa can go. Quickly she approaches the steps, but Lincoln starts talking again.

“By the way on Friday I’m hosting a dinner here.” She rolls it eyes, there’s nothing better in the world than having dinner with some of her teachers. “I except you to be there. Bellamy wants to talk with you about the championship party.”

Mister Blake isn’t Lexas favourite person to be around. They are very different. Still he is school counsellor, so Lexa has to deal with him as Heda all the time. 

“I’ll be there as long as I’m needed.” With big steps she makes her way to the bathroom. As she reaches her goal Lincolns voice fills the house.

“And Lexa?”

“Yes.”

“What about coming home right after practice?”

“No one can tell me what to do.” Without waiting for a response Lexa goes into the bathroom, where she puts down her clothes and takes a quick shower. Sometimes she’s a bit harsh too Lincoln, she is aware of that.  
But Lincoln treats her like the little girl she used to be before her mother died – she wasn’t that girl in a long long time.  
She’s Heda, captain of the basketball team and almost an adult. Something Lincoln cannot accept.

6 Months until she finally turns 18.Until then that Lincoln has to accept it.

After her quick shower, Lexa is in front of the mirror. With a few skilled movements her eyeliner is on point again. She puts her hair loosely around her shoulder.  
Tonight Lexa isn’t Heda, tonight she’s Lexa. For her it is a big difference. Of course Heda is a big part of her, but she is also Lexa.  
It doesn’t take long for Lexa to pick her outfit. Black jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket and biker boots. It is her usual outfit to go out. The clothes makes her look a lot older, what is quite good to get into a bar.  
She never leaves the house without her phone, purse and her key – never. On her way to the doorway someone jumps on her back.  
“ATTACK” someone shouts in her ear. Lexa tries to get rid of them, but she can’t. “Don’t try anything, Commander! You stand no chance.”

She puts her hands up in the air. “Okay, okay. I give up.”

Seconds later her little brother Aden stands in front of her. She tousles through his hair. “You’re getting better at this. I almost didn’t hear you.”  
“I learn from the best ones.” His front tooth is missing, he lost it during a brawl in school.  
“You hopefully mean you’re learning from the best? Singular?” She tries to look shocked and hurt by Adens words, but he just laughs at her.  
“Lincoln is the best guy and you’re the best girl. You know that.” His skinny arms are making their way around Lexas hip. “Can I watch your training tomorrow? Please?”  
She puts her hands on his shoulders. “When you’ve done with your homework, I will take you.”

Bright-eyed Adens looks at Lexa. “YUUUUUHUU” He’s running of in the living room. “LINCOLN, LEXA SAID I COUlD-“ The last part Lexa doesn’t hear.  
Before Lincoln can catch her, she’s leaving the house. By foot she nearly needs 25 minutes, she’s happy she took a quick shower. Without it she would have been late.  
She sends Lincoln a quick text, lying that she is at Anya’s and turns her sound off.  
After some time she arrives at Moonshine. She was faster than she thought, it is near 9 pm. Looking through the window she sees that Niylah is sitting in the back, nipping at a drink. For a Monday evening it is pretty filled. So Lexa has to make her way through sweaty people.  
Trying to take her mind of touching the bodies around her, she searches for a potential flirt for the evening. Her eyes land on a blonde woman, she only see’s her back, but that is enough. Long legs and a nice ass let her hope for the best.  
She is just about to over there when Niylah calls out for her.  
“Hey Lexa, I got you a coke.” With a short nod Lexa takes the drink from Niylah. When they don’t have training or games, they drink quite a lot. But with big games coming up, both of them don’t touch alcohol.  
Indra Green would even kill them if she knew they are out after 10 pm.  
“Thanks. Anything nice?” Lexa asks, while her eyes rest on the blonde at the bar.  
“To be honest?”

“Would I ask otherwise?” The brunette gives Niylah an annoyed look.  
“I think I saw the girl you went home with a few months ago.” She swallows. Thinking about that night isn’t one of the things Lexa likes. Niylah and her were pretty drunken, when they talked to the brunette and her black haired friend.  
She tries to recall the name of the girl... It was a bird... Raven! And Raven had a really good body. It was the first time she cheated on Costia.  
“Hopefully she doesn’t make a scene.” She takes a sip of her coke, while resting her eyes on the blonde who’s talking to Raven.  
“Why should she?” Her friend asks while taking a gulp of her own coke.

“Maybe I left without leaving a message.” With a grin on her face she looks at Niylah, when her eyes return on the blonde she can’t breathe for a second. “Niylah, is this Miss Griffin?”

In this moment the black haired girl looks in their direction and Raven turns her head around – the blonde stays the same.  
“OH SHIT.” It wasn’t the first time they knew someone at Moonshine, but never before they met a teacher. Without thinking both of them are making their way over to the toilette.  
“Okay okay. Lexa what do we do now?” Niylah is slowly freaking out, while Lexa is calm as always.  
“We just stand in a corner where they won’t see us. All they can do is kicking us out, right?” Lexa sends Niylah a reassuring smile – Niylah nods.

“Okay.”

Niylah quickly uses the restroom and then they return to the bar. Quickly they find a corner which is nearly invisible from the bar.  
After a few minutes Niylah finds herself a girl to flirt with, while Lexa enjoys her coke and thinks about the situation.  
Miss Griffin is at the Moonshine – pretty precarious. Even more precarious is that Miss Griffin is at the Moonshine with Raven, the woman Lexa slept with a few months ago. She knows, this isn’t a good sign. But she can’t change anything about that anymore. Miss Griffin won’t ruin her night, when everything goes smooth her teacher won’t even see her.  
Lexa is leaning against her wall, so no one at the bar can see her. At least she can help that Miss Griffin won’t recognize her. Still after a few minutes Raven is in front of her.  
“Hey Commander. I thought I never see you again.”

“I never cease to amaze.” There’s a smile on Raven’s face.  
“Oh no. You’re always in for surprises.” The mechanic still smiles, while Lexa knows what the brunette is referring to.  
“I hope you liked them.” She winks at the mechanic and takes a sip of her coke.  
“Maybe.. We could do it again? I mean the surprises.” Raven appears nervous in in contrast to the last time they saw each other. She was self-confident, almost arrogant. Lexa liked that kind of Raven.  
“Maybe this time I have some kind of new surprises for you.” With a little hesitation Lexas hand runs over Ravens arm. “But what kind of surprises do you have for me?” A big smirk is on Lexas lips.  
“Lexa you know my body is gorgeous.” She is just about to answer, when a cough gets the attention from both of them.  
Green eyes find blue ones – not for the first time today. For a short time she is shocked, even if she knew that this moment will come sooner or later.  
“Oh this is Clarke my friend.” Raven says, while Lexa focuses on the blonde she had been starring at the whole evening. Her name is Clarke. She likes Clarke. “And this is Lexa.”

“I know.” Miss Griffin responds in a harsh tone without taking her eyes off Lexa.  
“Oh you both know each other?” Raven asks.  
“Raven, may I have a word with Lexa?” Clarke turns her head to Raven, immediately Lexa misses the blue eyes. Soon enough their gazes meet again. “What are you doing here, Lexa?”

She may should take this question seriously, but why shouldn’t she have some fun before the night ends?  
“I drinking.” Provocative Lexa raises her glass, before it can meet her lips, Miss Griffin slaps it out of her hands. She is surprised by Miss Griffin’s outburst.  
“You slept with my best friend, who is 22 and could get into serious trouble for this. You are aware of that aren’t you?” Blue eyes are filled with anger. She doesn’t know what to say – and Lexa always know what to say. She thought that she would never see Raven again. Not to mention that she is the best friend of her new teacher.  
“She never asked how old I am and neither did I.” It is the first time in a long time that Lexa gets nervous – she never gets nervous. Something about this situation gets to her. However she has to keep her coolness.  
“You should tell her and apologize to her.” The blonde is mad (and maybe a little bit drunken). Lexa finds it kind of adorable, she starts to smile. “Lexa, this isn’t funny at all.”

“No it isn’t, but you look cute, when you’re mad.” Miss Griffin’s cheek start to burn, when she realizes what Lexa said. “Okay I will apologize. I should have told her that I’m not 18.”

Suddenly Miss Griffins hand is on her shoulder, normally Lexa would have put it away or would have escaped her touch, but this time she only shudders for a moment. “After this I will take care that you go home. You’re not old enough to drink or even be here.”  
If this situation were a little bit less weird, Lexa would have flirted with her teacher, but this isn’t the time. “Aww Miss Griffin is a party pooper.” The blonde rolls her eyes – still a smile appears on her face. “Thanks but I can handle myself.”

They are in front of Raven and the black haired girl (Lexa doesn’t recall the name). Octavien? Octava? Something like this.  
“So how do you two know each other?” Ravens asks while drinking some Moonshine.  
“Well Lexa?” Technically Lexa is someone who only does what she wants. No one tells her what to do, but when Miss Griffin looks at her like this...  
“I’m her student.” She doesn’t looks away. In the corner of her eyes she sees how Raven spits out her drink.  
“You’re her what?”

“You never asked how old I am.” Lexa repeats calmly. Why shouldn’t she? “But don’t worry, I won’t make any problems.” Of course she watched the black haired girl. She always keeps an eye on her surroundings. The girl (Octaven?) stiffed at Lexas first words, so it doesn’t surprises Lexa that she in front of her now.

“You have to be fucking kidding me. The only person who has to worry is you!”

Lexa really wants to laugh right know, but she knows it wouldn’t be appropriate. You don’t provoke a lions mother. “I’m not scared of you.” Lexa isn’t scared, she never is.  
“LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING-“ Before the woman’s hand can reach Lexa, Raven takes it. Lexa takes a breath, if she would have touched her the evening wouldn’t have ended well. When Miss Griffin takes Lexas hand, Lexa doesn’t pull away. She just let her hand rest in Miss Griffins. The blonde whispers something in Ravens ear, then she pulls Lexa out of the Moonshine. Before they leave the door Lexa winks one last time at Raven.  
Outside Lexa gets hit by the chilly summer night. She notices how Miss Griffin takes a deep breath. You can almost see, how she suddenly realises, that she is still holding Lexas hand. Miss Griffins takes her hand away; she starts searching for something in her back.  
Lexa isn’t really surprised when Miss Griffin lightens a cigarette.  
“You’re aware that smoking is unhealthy, Miss Griffin?”  
“You know that drinking at your age is bad?” Lexa eyes land on the lips of Miss Griffin. For the first time she notices the little birthmark above her lips.  
For a second Lexa wonders how they taste, how they feel... She shakes her head and takes out her phone.  
“I didn’t even drink.” She starts typing a message to Niylah.  
Lexa: Miss Griffin caught me, see you tomorrow.;)  
“Yeah sure. And what kind of drink was it, I took away from you?” Lexa can feel Miss Griffin’s gazes on her. She keeps looking on her phone.  
Lexa: Pick me up at moonshine.  
“It was coke.” She catches her gaze. “Were you checking me out Miss Griffin?  
“No I didn’t.” Directly Clarke’s cheek start to redden. She puts her hand up.“I have a fiancée and you’re my student. Just to remind you.”

“Okay Miss Griffin” All she wants is to call Miss Griffin by the name Clarke. She wants to know how it feels on her lips. “I trust you.” She wanted to put some humour in that sentence, but she really trusts Miss Griffin. “Someone is picking me up in a few. You can go back in.”  
“Does your father or mother come to pick you up?”  
She could have said “Anya” instead she says something she didn’t spoke out loud in years. “My mother is dead.” It isn’t loud, but Lexa is shocked she even spoke those words.  
“That sucks.” Lexa was waiting for answers like ‘everything is going to be alright’, but this one....  
She only nods, she wants to ask Miss Griffin if she lost someone, but before she can Anya is there.  
“See you in class, Lexa.”  
“You too, Miss Griffin.” She gets into the car and puts her belt an. Anya waits for her to say something, Lexa keeps looking at Miss Griffin, who still watches them.  
“Can we go? Or do you want to watch Miss Griffin a little more?”  
“Shof op.” She shakes her head, Anya takes off meanwhile. It would be wrong to lie to Anya about this. It would also be wrong to confirm it.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened? It’s like 11 pm, you never call me before 2 am.”  
“Do you remember the night when I came to you? After I slept with that college girl.”

“Mhm.”  
“This college girl happens to be Miss Griffin’s best friend and both were at the Moonshine today with another friend.” Anya escapes a laugh. She lets her eyes drift off to Anya, who can’t hold back her laugh. Lexa should be pissed, that Anya doesn’t take her seriously – she realises how fucked up the situation is. She can’t help herself and starts laughing.  
“Lexa, I don’t know what to say. You’re an idiot.” Anya says while laughing.  
“I know you should have seen Ravens, the college girl, face when I told her I’m Miss Griffins student.”

“I bet it was amazing.” Slowly Anya’s laughing cools down. Her serious expression is back. “Are you in trouble?”

“Do I ever come in trouble Anya?” With a grin on her face she watches the street.  
“You never know.” She stops the car in front of Lexas house.  
“Mochof, Anya. See you tomorrow.” Before she can leave, Anya clears her throat. “Hm?”

“It’s Luna’s birthday party on Friday. I’m going to get a present. Are you in?”  
She rolls her eyes, how could she forget Luna’s birthday?  
“I’m going to be late, Lincoln hosts dinner again.”  
“Oh Shit, greet Mister Blake for me.” While Anya smirks, Lexa rolls her eyes again.  
“Maybe you should tell Mister Blake that you find him attractive? Or should I tell him?” Lexa asks with a grin on her face. Almost every girl at school finds Mister Blake or Lincoln hot, if Lexa was straight maybe she could understand them.  
“Maybe I should tell Miss Griffin that you find her hot?” Lexas grin dies on her face.  
“I’m going to go NOW.” Lexa leaves the car. The light in her father’s room is on, she really doesn’t need a speech of him now. 

With her skills she climbs the tree in front of her window – it definitely isn’t the first time she does that.  
After changing and cleaning her teeth, Lexa lies down in her bed. For the first time she checks her Facebook account.  
She has about 32 notifications – something she has to worry about.  
She considers throwing her phone against the wall, but she needs it.  
So she opens Facebook. Of course Costia changed her relationship into complicated. Now Lexa has 12 new messages from “friends” who wants to know what’s wrong and 10 from girls who like to comfort her. 9 notifications are new comments on her pictures.  
But there is only one friend request – and it is no other than Raven Reyes.  
Lexa has to smirk; of course Raven doesn’t care about Lexas age.  
She accepts it, she really knows Raven.  
She starts typing a message, but she wants the brunette to message her first. So she just likes the last picture of Raven...  
The week goes by.  
On Tuesday Miss Griffin wants Lexa to read out her homework. Lexa has a feeling that Miss Griffin is still pissed at her. Of course Lexa gets an A, typically for Lexa. Costia isn’t at school, Lexa doesn’t like it – Costia is always at school.  
On Wednesday she has training. She is quite sure to see a familiar face behind the glass door. Costia is back at school, but didn’t look good.  
Thursday after school she meets up with Niylah to work on a math project.  
When they finish it, her phone vibrates. It is message from Raven Reyes. She knew the older woman would message her, she just knew.  
Raven Reyes: Hey Lexa, what happened at Moonshine wasn’t cool. But Octavia was jealous of you ;) I mean who can blame her? Okay, I hope we will see each other again? Maybe you miss my body...  
Lexa W: Raven, we’re okay. I can take care of myself ;) I think you miss me. I will tell you when I’m not busy. Maybe on Saturday.  
It is Friday now and she’s in her last period. The weekend is near. The bell rings and Lexa is out of her seats in seconds. The time is rare, Lincoln invited the guests for 6 pm (too early for Lexa), when she gets home it is 4:30.  
She jumps on her motorcycle and races home.  
Outside she can smell Lincoln’s food. Lincoln is pretty good at cooking dinner and drawing. Without losing anytime she gets into her home and takes a shower.  
After drying herself she looks on her phone.  
Raven Reyes: I would invite you to dinner, but I can’t. You know women.  
Lexa W: I don’t need to be invited.  
It is 5 pm-ish. Quickly she puts on a college shirt and tight jeans. This is enough for today.  
Teachers are coming over to dinner, so Lexa has to braid her hair. With fast hand movements Lexa hairs sit perfectly. Her eyeliner is done in a few seconds.  
She uses her perfume ‘Van der Woodsen’ and then she leaves downstairs.  
He looks very good, like always when he is in for a date. He wears a black shirt and a black jeans with his dark shoes. His arms are looking extra muscular.  
“Is a woman coming, Linc?” Lexa asks her older brother, while cutting potatoes.  
“Why do you think that?” Lincoln responds. He’s nervous – like Lexa he usually isn’t.  
“Lincoln, I know you.”  
He sighs. “Bellamy’s sister is coming... I saw pictures.... she’s single.”  
“Uh Lincoln.” He hits her on the shoulder.  
They cook together in silence for some time. They are a good team – in the kitchen and out of it.  
“Where are dad and Aden?” Lexa asks while taking a sip coke.  
“At Anya’s. You know dad hates these.”  
“Oh yes-“ The bell rings. Lincolns guest are on time – they never are.  
“Can you take –“  
“No problem, Lincoln.” Lexa cleans her hands on a towel and opens the door.  
She is surprised, but she is quite sure, this dinner won’t be boring at all.  
“This should be interesting.” She says with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my excuses are lame... But I didn't know where to go with this story, now I do.
> 
> Next chapter is already written in german.. Just have to translate it now :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I always like to know what you think.


End file.
